1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an it processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
When a diagnosis for a prenatal fetus is to be made, an infinitesimal number of fetus-derived nucleated red blood cells (NRBCs, hereinafter referred to as target cells) contained in maternal blood are detected and used. Since the number of NRBCs which are present in maternal blood is extremely small, visual detection of NRBCs is a burdensome process.